


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Morning Cuddles, Office, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late night coffee break, and a busy Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed, and made in like 20 minutes. Please point out any errors, I didn't edit this lol. (Will do soon!!)

I sat mindlessly flipping through the pages of my newest read, sideways on Hotch’s couch. His office was cold and the air was still save for my breath. He sat poring over his paperwork, flipping through pages as quickly as I could my own. “Do you want me to get you some coffee?” I examined his shoulders, as he turned his head to me. He tensed up, his eyes falling to my sweater. He looked so tired, the bags under his eyes held weight on my heart. 

“Yeah, that would be nice y/n. Thank you.” He went back to his paperwork, leaving me to go search for the coffee pot in the dark of night. 

At first I stumbled around, but I eventually found my bearings as I made it to the counter. I steadied myself, as I turned to flip a light on in the small, boxy room. Once the lights were on I was free to start, but I took a pause, where was the coffee? I wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, I was adamant about keeping it far away from my reliance. 

“Looking for something?” Hotch approached from behind me, and I jumped. “Woah- where’d you come from?” I laughed softly, grabbing the can from him as my shoulders went lax. 

“Just thought you might need grounds in order to.. You know. We ran out today, but I keep a can in my office.” He placed both of his hands on my waist, as I sat the tub on the counter. “Thank you, I didn’t mean for you to have to get up.” I looked up at him over my shoulder, and he leaned down to place a tentative kiss on my lips. I leaned into it, but he pulled away after a few seconds to my disapproval, letting out a soft murmur as he did. 

I pulled the lid off of the grounds, scattering it off to the side. There was a scoop inside, which looked like it had come from his house. It was a ⅓ measuring cup, similar to that I’d seen while he was cooking a few days back. 

He beat me to the cabinet above us, grabbing a filter and holding it out at my arm level. “Thank you, Hotch.” I gave him a delicate grin, nudging my head into his shoulder sweetly. “You’re welcome,” I held my hand out and he dropped it there, his fingertips lingering against my skin until the second I placed it into the coffee maker. 

I outstretched my arm to grab the handle of the pot, his following my own like a mirror. He let me go as I turned around to face the sink. I trudged over, opening up the top. As I turned it on, the prior drip turned into a loud pour. I filled the pot halfway, closing the lid carefully. It was a little heavy, so I stumbled to prevent a spill as I placed it on the counter. 

“Would you like me to pour it?” Without waiting for a response, he picked up the pot. He opened the cover to the reservoir with his spare hand, pouring the water in quickly. It splashed back at him, and he made a soft grunt as it wet his work shirt sleeve. “Ah, that happens too often.” He shook his head, planting a kiss on my head. I let out a hum of approval, taking a scoop of grounds and emptying it out into the filter. He closed the top of the machine, pressing the lit button reading “On/Off”.

As the muddy water started to drip into the pot, he regained his grip on my hips. I smiled lovingly, “Sleepy kisses?” He turned me around, and pushed me up onto the counter. “Sleepy kisses.” He responded. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him into a messy embrace. It was brief, but enough to get him riled up. “More.” He implored, placing his hand on the back of my head, scratching just the right spots.

I obliged, pulling him back into a close hold. I didn’t push too far, just enough. 

He opened his mouth loosely, pushing his tongue into my own. Once he’d opened me up a little I was lazily lapping at the inside of his mouth, letting out little whimpers when he’d dig his nails a little too harshly into my scalp. 

As he pulled away, a string of saliva followed his mouth from mine. “Wha-” I whined, looking up at him with my most endearing doe-eyes. “Coffee’s almost done,” he added, nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes, he was being a tease. I placed my hands up on his shoulders, massaging lightly. 

He let out a moan, “That feels great, keep going.” Even though he’d denied me the rest of that kiss, I acceded, rubbing in rolling motions. He leaned his head back, mouth wide open. It made me happy to see him so relaxed, work had him on edge all the time. These precious moments meant a lot to me. 

-

Once the coffee finished, I let go of his shoulders and opted to grab us both mugs. I picked up one with an “FBI” label, and another with an old hummingbird design. I set them both down on the counter, with a lingering clink.

He grabbed the pot and filled both of the glasses equally. I didn’t add anything to mine, but I knew he took his with lots of creamer, so I opened the cabinet for him. He reached for the dry and deposited a big dissolving lump of powder into his coffee. I grimaced, “Yuck..” 

“What? It tastes fine.” He shrugged, pulling me into his side with an arm. “Erm, okay.” I shook the thought of drinking (practically) baby formula in my coffee out of my head quickly, resting my head on his shoulder.

-

I sat back down on the couch in his office, knowing we probably wouldn’t be driving home tonight. I kept a little hamper with two blankets in his office, so I reached for one of those as it sat to the side. I pulled it over myself, burrowing down into the couch. 

I had left my coffee on Hotch’s desk, I didn’t take more than a few sips nonetheless. I wasn’t too keen to drink any, but I thought I may as well keep a mug on hand. He, on the other hand, gulped his down rather quickly. I watched as he guzzled down a cup, and then completely pursued his work once again.

“Is it okay if I take a nap?” I asked, but I knew full well that I would probably still be here in the morning. “Of course,” he didn’t look up from his papers, and I turned onto my side. 

As I listened to the persistent scratching of his pen against plenty of menial documents, I drifted heavily into sleep. The room went quiet, and so did my thoughts.

In the morning when I awoke, I was resting my head dependently against Hotch’s chest. The rising and falling of his breaths created a soft rhythm that I fell into immediately. I was almost lulled back into sleep, but one quick look at the clock reminded me that work was starting in less than an hour.

“Hotch?” I pulled at his earlobe lightly, lifting my head up to fully take in his sleep-face. He looked so beautiful, I almost wanted to let him stay that way. The way the sun shone down through his window, illuminating his face in a honey golden light was just too much. My heart welled up, and I gave him a warm kiss. 

He woke up as I released his lips, greeting me with a doting smile, “You look beautiful.” He remarked in his waking fog.

“I know.” I chuckled, placing my head at the base of his neck, “You too Hotchner.” 


End file.
